Ageless life and eternal love
by Ashura The Destroyer
Summary: Ash has dissappeard, but how...Re-edited


No title (yet)

By Ashura The Destroyer

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

_Year: 2046_

_Place: Outskirts of Viridian City_

"Run, Brock, and take Misty with you! Yelled Ash

" I' ll try to buy us some time."

"Ok, Ash" Brock yelled while picking an unconscious Misty up.

Brock ran as quickly as possible towards the exit.

Ash was busy trying to stop a device made by team rocket.

The device looked like an orb hanging above a hole that was feeding the device energy.

(For the game freaks think about the iron curtain structure from red alert2

It looks like that)

Suddenly something started to happen, but what...?

Outside

Misty was slowly regaining consciousness.

She asked Brock: "Where is Ash?

"He is still inside."

Lightning bolts started to erupt from the building that scared Misty and Brock badly.

The lightning bolts grew in size and numbers and then it happened,...

The building vanished in a bright flash.

"Ash, noooooooooooo" cried Misty.

That was the last time they saw Ash.

The only thing that was left was a large smoking crater

_20 years later_

_same location_

There was a large group of people gathered before the same crater that was formed 20 years ago, only difference was that there stood a marker

with the following text

_"Here disappeared a true hero_

_by the name of Ash Ketchum_

_A boy with a heart of gold_

_and courage of a lion_

_We will always _

_remember you_

_Ash"_

_Misty Waterflower_

Misty, who organized this memoriam-service was there.

In the past 20 years she always kept thinking about the boy that not only stole her bike but also her hart,

How she missed him and because of that she never could love another man.

"It's time Misty"

"Thanks Brock"

She walked towards a small stage that was put up before the crater.

"Dear friends, today we are gathered here to remember Ashura Satohoshi Ketchum, a trainer like no other.

"First, I want to make a confession, and that is the following, I was deeply in love with him, and I still am, I was fooling myself by saying I didn't love him."

Misty starts to sob while she continued: "I never got the chance to say that I loved him"

She kept talking about his dream to become a pokemon master, his skills as a trainer, his bond with pokemon and much more.

Then it was Brock's to say something.

He told him that he was like a brother to him, that he was willing to sacrifice his own live to save his and Misty's live.

"This song was Ash favorite "while pushing the play button

_Music 3 Doors down_

_"Kryptonite" _

(Lyrics by Arnold)  
(Music by Roberts, Arnold & Harrell)

I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon   
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end 

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might   
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might   
Kryptonite

Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

(Good song)

The song began to slow down as if someone cut the power, but that wasn't only thing, every electronic device stopped working, every electric type pokemon fell on the ground drained of electricity.

Lightning begun to erupt from the crater, which frankly scared the hell out of everybody.

By every bolt that came from it a building slowly started to appear out of thin air.

"B..Brock, look , it's the same building!"

Then, the lightning bolts stopped.

Brock, Misty, Richie and Mrs Ketchum looked at each other and went inside.

Few minutes later they found the room and looked around.

Suddenly Ritchie yelled: "I found someone!

They quickly ran over to him, and saw whom he found...

He found Ash Ketchum looking the same when disappeared 20 years ago.

They had all 1 question in their heads.

What happened?

/End Chapter1

R+R

Okay, here is a challenge for you dear readers, find a name for this fic.

And about my other story Time quest, I will post a second chapter if I get enough reviews

Ashura The Destroyer


End file.
